Jalea
Jalea is a Karuzari agent. She has green eyes, and brown hair. She is very manipulative, and is good at getting what she wants, without appearing to actually do so. Aurora cv-01 (Episode 1) Jalea is first encountered after the Aurora tries to jump away from a Jung gunboat. The Gunboat exploded in a self-caused anti-matter reactor explosion, when the Gunboat was boarded by the Aurora's special forces team. The extra energy from the explosion caused them to jump almost 1000 light years in a single jump. They came out in the middle of a battle between the Ta'Akar capital ship "Campaglia" and the Rebel Karuzari forces. The Aurora jumped in the middle of the Campaglias shields, allowing Captain Roberts to fire several torpedoes into them. However, because the Aurora was moving at the time she jumped, she was moving when she came out, and thus rammed the Campaglia. After a short boarding attempt was repelled, Cameron Taylor was able to pilot the ship out, with Nathan Scott acting as captain. Captain Roberts, and the other senior staff were either seriously wounded, or killed in the crash. After the Aurora got out of the Campaglia's hull, they scanned it quickly, and found one of the torpedoes next to their reactors had not gone off. Captain Scott ordered it's detonation, destroying the Campaglia with secondary explosions fromt he reactors. The remaining rebel ships docked with the Aurora after the battle. After a few tense moment, and a while of trying to figure out what language they were speaking, Jalea remembered something. As a young child, she had learned Angla (Ilegally, due to the Ta'Akar enforcing their religious doctorine, which forbid the learning of Angla), which is a slightly different version of english. After a while of talking, she got more used to it, and became a translator, and, until she convinced Redmond Tugwell to join them, she was their ambassador to the Karuzari, a rebel force that fought the empire. They then make their escape from the Taroa system, where they fought the Campaglia, using their jump drive, after spending some time fixing the ship. The Rings of Haven (Episode 2) Jalea leads them to a contact the Karuzari have used in the past, named Tobin. She then, once on the planet, helps them buy food from a Molo farmer, who says his name is Tug. They have dinner at his house, but Imperial forces show up some time after and attack them. Tug is almost captured, and his wife is killed, but Nathan and the crew that came with him, as well as Jalea and Tug and his daughters manage to escape to the ship. The Legend of Corinair (Episode 3) Jalea and Tug tell Nathan about a large Asteroid they can hide their ship in to repair it. Apparently, the Corinairans mine out the insides of asteroids and then park them in orbit to harvest the rest. This asteroid has had it's insides mined out, but has not been transfered to orbit. They hide in the asteroid and make repairs. Nathan and some crew visit the surface, and Jalea sends a message to the Ta'Akar, telling them that the "Legendary ship with the jump drive" is there, so that they will attack. She uses this not to betray Nathan, but to force him to join her cause. She then uses the "Legend of origins" which states a legendary Natan will free them from oppression. She uses Nathans similiarity to the name to set him up as the Natan of legend. They fight an imperial battleship, the Yamaro, and manage to defeat it, although not without signifigant damage. Freedoms Dawn (Episode 4) Jaleas role is very diminished in this episode, limited mostly to the negotiations of a treaty between Earth and Corinair (The treaty being negotiated by Nathan Scott, The Prime Minister of Corinair, and Tug/Jalea, leading the Karuzari). Rise of the Corinari (Episode 5) Jalea does not play a signifigant role in this book either, as it is mostly about the ship being repaired, and getting crew and supplies from Corinair to attack the Ta'Akar homeworld. There are some battles in it, but not anything signifigant. It is still a great book though, Head of the Dragon (Episode 6) Jaleas role come later in the book, when they are invading the capital of Takara, the homeworld of the Ta'Akar. When they confront Caius, the leader of the Ta'Akar (And Tugs brother),Tug reveals that he is actually Prince Casimir Ta'Akar. Jalea becomes angry, and takes Caius from behind, yelling and screaming about how she had thought the rebellion was truly about freedom, but that she realized it was just about Ta'Akar nobles vying for position, Caius almost gets away, by disarming Jalea, and using her as a shield. But Jessica shoots him anyways, hitting Jalea twice in the process, as per her orders from Nathan Scott, who had realized how manipulative and dangerous she was. Tug had been ursurped by Caius long ago, and had not wanted the throne, but when his brother started to conquer the worlds of the pentarus cluster, it was to much for him to bear, so he started the rebellion. After he has taking control, he repairs and upgrades the Aurora, and returns power to the parliament. Jaleas fault was that she was to closeminded. She thought all Takaran nobles were evil people, when in fact, only the most powerful and been so corrupt so as to willingly follow Caius. This led to her death. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Alliance Category:Karuzari